


unburdened...

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Date Night, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Dinner was purposeful torture with long heated looks in low candlelight, feet and ankles slotted together as fingertips brushed atop the waxy wood table while they nibbled on mediocre pasta. It had been David’s suggestion to get out of town, have a date night free of wedding planning and talk of the store.





	unburdened...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is 3000 words of sex, but it turned into a bit of introspection on the physical side of David and Patrick's relationship from David's POV. It's more explicit than I normally write, but it felt necessary to get at the heat and emotional weight of it all. They just love each other so much and it kills me to think about sometimes. So I wrote this.
> 
> xxxxxxx

They can’t get in the door to Patrick’s apartment fast enough. It’s been way too long since they’ve had a night like this, unburdened of everything except each other and the outcome of the evening set with unspoken but clear intention.

Dinner was purposeful torture with long heated looks in low candlelight, feet and ankles slotted together as fingertips brushed atop the waxy wood table while they nibbled on mediocre pasta. It had been David’s suggestion to get out of town, have a date night free of wedding planning and talk of the store. Patrick’s cheeks had reddened just as his smile had widened at the suggestion and he was on his phone looking for a restaurant almost immediately, making David feel warm and gooey at his fiance’s seemingly endless enthusiasm at the idea of spending time with him. He soaked up the attention at dinner, more than happy to linger as they talked of everything and nothing, smiling at one another in silence more than once only to be interrupted by their obviously annoyed server. 

But now, David’s so worked up and needy he can barely function, muscles tightening in anticipation as Patrick reaches back to grab at his sweater even as he fumbles with the lock on his apartment door. He might also be a bit tipsy, as he’d opted for more brandy than food at the restaurant, saving room for dessert, in the form of Patrick, instead. 

They simply can’t stop touching each other. 

It started with a simmer in the restaurant, David’s thumb swiping at a drop of sauce on Patrick’s lip, and worked up to a slow boil in the taxi, with Patrick discreetly running a hand up David’s thigh as they quietly necked in the dark of the back seat. When his fingers grazed David’s growing erection over his jeans, David had to bite down on his lip to hold in a moan which Patrick must have felt vibrating beneath his tongue as it got caught in his throat. 

Every brain cell he has available is trying to process having someone want him as much as Patrick always seems to want him, and not for a night, but forever, as Patrick finally gets the door open and is dragging him inside by the bottom of his sweater. Normally, he’d be protesting, but he wants Patrick’s hands on more of him and the only protest he makes as Patrick moves to pull it over his head is to mumble, “faster, get it off me…” as he lifts his hands over his head to help. 

There’d been a time when Patrick had been unsure about all of this, all awkward fumbling and questioning eyes the first time he’d undressed David, learning more about himself even as he was educated in all things David Rose. Every experience they shared made him bolder, more confident, eventually matching David pleasure for pleasure as he shook off the invisible threads of internalized shame and expectation and just let himself be. 

Patrick’s mouth is on him as soon as his head is free of the fabric, hot breath warming David’s lips as he tries to catch his breath and kiss at the same time. His tongue tastes of brandy and marinara as David sucks it into his mouth, pulling a groan from deep in Patrick’s throat as they fall back against the wall and their lower bodies knotch together like they are coming home. The brush of Patrick’s knuckles rubbing against his chest as he frantically removes his own shirt is like a delicious tease, but he loves it, grabbing the sides of the oxford as soon as Patrick has it unbuttoned as an anchor to keep him standing as his legs begin to fill with jelly. Now that Patrick’s hands are finished with that task they are on David, hot and greedy as he grabs the back of his neck and takes control of the kiss. David feels a bit lightheaded as he absorbs Patrick’s passion, letting his body go pliant and moveable, ready to be taken care of in ways only Patrick has ever understood.

David liked to hear praise. It’s something he’s always known about himself, whether he’d ever readily admit it to anyone or not. But Patrick, he’d somehow known this without being told and when he introduced the use of it one night in the backseat of his car, David had been taken by surprise. And he’d never been so turned on. He’ll never forget Patrick’s breathy declaration of “you’re so fucking gorgeous, David” as his hand worked to unzip his jeans as long as he lives. He’s lost count of how many times he’s fallen to pieces with Patrick’s voice whispering softly in his ear, or cried out as heated declarations were mumbled along his spine or the sensitive spot where his leg meets his thigh. He’d never known a lover like Patrick could ever exist, at least not for him, but he does. He’s real.

“You feel so good, babe,” Patrick whispers against his lips, and David’s head rolls back into the wall, hands sliding around Patrick’s back to grip his waist and drag him closer. Then Patrick’s lips are sucking hard at his throat and David’s moaning, lips now dry from his own ragged breathing as Patrick slowly, methodically takes him apart. “You taste good, too,” Patrick breathes against David’s clavicle, mouth hot and wet as he presses a kiss into the small patch of hair between David’s pecs. David breathes out a long curse, but quickly moves his hands to Patrick’s hair so he can angle his head up, their eyes meeting in a hot stare as Patrick’s hands move to David’s waist. Patrick looks drunk, but not from the brandy, and David swells with need at the thought of those kiss swollen lips kissing him everywhere, taking everything he’s capable of giving.

Patrick is on his knees now, nose pressing into David’s belly as he kisses the skin above David’s waistband while his hands work his pants open and push them down David’s thighs. When Patrick looks up at David, his eyes are like melted chocolate, darkened with desire as he runs his hands up the side of David’s hips to pull at the waistband of his boxer briefs. “I’ve been wanting to do this all night…” Patrick leaves no room for interpretation as he frees David’s cock and immediately wraps his lips around the tip, sucking lightly before sinking in and taking it fully into his mouth. David’s fingers clench hard in Patrick’s hair as he cries out, the slick heat of Patrick’s mouth almost too much after hours of mind numbing anticipation. But fuck, he’s not giving David a moment to catch up. He’s working David’s cock with his mouth, tongue and hand now, and all David can do is hang on and watch and try to hold back his release as long as he can stand it. 

David had been the one to do this first, taking advantage of the privacy of Stevie’s apartment to get Patrick naked. He’d needed to be the one in control then, using Patrick’s inexperience as a crutch to act as teacher as a way to hide how important it all was beginning to feel. When Patrick had backed him against the wall in the back room of their store later that week to show him all he had learned, David had let him, terrified as much as aroused until Patrick had looked up at him and smiled, cracking a deep fissure in the protective barrier he’d constructed around his heart. Every time after, every kiss, touch, fuck, they’d all managed to create more cracks, helping David along the way in his journey to trust, truly believe he’s worthy of real love.

“Patrick, fuck...I need…”

He doesn’t need to say the words. Patrick knows. Patrick slides his mouth off of David’s cock and David nearly comes as he watches Patrick suck two of his fingers into his mouth to wet them. David has to close his eyes to prepare for what he knows will happen next. He braces himself back against the wall just in time, his spine straightening as Patrick’s fingers brush against his entrance just as he takes David’s cock back into his mouth. David loses track of his own body then, somehow ending up with one leg hitched over Patrick’s shoulder as fingers work him open, his release spilling down Patrick’s throat as he cries out his name. He can’t breathe. He can’t speak. He can only grip at Patrick’s head and arm, hazily registering that Patrick is pushing to his feet. He practically falls against David’s body as he goes in for a kiss. David can taste himself on Patrick’s tongue, but he doesn’t care, not when he feels Patrick’s hands reaching around to grab his ass, fingers delving into the cleft to tease his already oversensitive places. 

“Need you…” Patrick is mumbling into David’s mouth and he’s nodding, finally finding enough strength to push Patrick into the room towards their bed. He stops long enough to kick out of his shoes and pants, leaving them on the floor to follow Patrick, who’s reaching into the side table to grab lube as he shucks his shirt off the rest of the way. David presses in behind him and kisses behind his ear, loving the abrasive feel of Patrick’s denim along his bare skin as he aligns himself against Patrick’s ass. Patrick leans back into his touch, groaning quietly as David works to unbutton his jeans and slide a hand into his boxers to palm at his straining erection. 

“Fuck, don’t...I’m too close...want to come inside you.”

Hearing those words said aloud, with such honest desperation, it’s like a shot straight to David’s heart. And he’s not quite sure how to process, but he wants it too, so badly. Removing his hand, he kisses the back of Patrick’s neck before stepping back to give Patrick room to get out of his jeans. He’s turning towards David immediately, dragging him forward to kiss him again, breathing hard as their bodies fully align and skin meets skin. “On your back, want to see you,” Patrick demands, and David obeys, scrambling onto the mattress as Patrick falls into him, hands spreading David’s thighs wide. They rut against one another for a long moment, unable to stop as the friction feels so damn good. David isn’t usually this quick to come back to life, but Patrick’s body sliding against his is like heaven and he’s already half hard and aching. 

When Patrick had signaled he was ready for the next physical step in their relationship, David had driven him to Elmdale, unwilling to have Patrick’s first experience having penetrative sex with a man be in the backseat of a car or inhibited by imminent interruption by roommates or siblings. They’d both been nervous, with over-bleached sheets beneath them and the yellowish glow of the bedside lamp creating shadows on maroon patterned walls, but David had talked Patrick through it. There’d been awkward moments, followed by laughter, and very little sleep as Patrick’s curiosity found him on his stomach, feeling for himself everything he’d just witnessed David experience. It had been a revelatory night for them both. They’d made their way back to that hotel a few more times before Patrick moved into this apartment, when desperation for privacy had grown too strong and they needed each other too much. That same desperation is here now, warming the air around them as David lets a fully confident and well-practiced Patrick take the lead.

Patrick grabs for the lube, coating his fingers as he pushes to his knees. His mouth finds David’s upturned knee the same moment David feels fingers wet and slick, slowly working him open again with such care, David feels his eyes tingle with unshed tears. “You ready, babe?” Patrick’s eyes are on him, lids heavy and mouth parted as he waits for David’s response.

“Yes, need you...”

There’s a bit of shuffling but soon Patrick has David’s leg lifted against his chest and he’s pressing in, hands balanced on the mattress on either side of David’s neck. “Fuck, David...don’t move.” He doesn’t. Instead, he just lets his body relax and welcome the man he loves inside, breathing unsteady until Patrick’s eyes meet his and he’s fully seated. God, he gets to do this with this man for the rest of his life. Patrick lowers himself onto David’s chest and kisses his lips, breathing hard until David clenches his fingers into Patrick’s back, silently telling Patrick to move. When he does, it’s slow, but only for a brief moment, as held back need takes over and soon he’s driving David deep into the mattress. 

“You feel amazing...can’t stop…” 

David doesn’t want him to. He feels so good, so fucking full and wanted. And loved, so loved.

“Don’t stop...Patrick… fuck me.”

Patrick’s breath is hot against David’s neck as he curls in close, hands wrapping beneath David’s shoulders like an anchor as he fucks into David hard and fast, their bodies so close. David’s cock aches from Patrick’s belly rubbing against it every time he moves. When he feels Patrick’s teeth graze along his neck, his spine arches in pleasure, changing the angle of Patrick’s thrusts just enough to have him hitting David’s prostate.

“Uhhh….fuck, right there...fuck…” He knows he’s begging but he doesn’t care, especially when Patrick pulls back onto his knees and drags David’s hips up onto his thighs, eyes hot and determined as he slams his hips forward and David sees actual stars. He has to reach up and grip the headboard to brace himself as Patrick’s eyes close and he loses his rhythm but not his strength, moving to quick, penetrating thrusts as sweat pours down his temple onto his chest. 

David feels Patrick’s release before he outwardly reacts, his mouth falling open as his hands slide up David’s hips to push down hard onto David’s chest as he warms David from the inside out. It’s almost enough to make David come, just watching his man fall apart. Patrick is cursing under his breath, hands moving idly along David’s sweat soaked skin as his hips rock slow, fingers finding David’s swollen cock to bring him the rest of the way.

“Come for me, David,” he demands, voice soft and pleading as he pumps him hard and fast, his cock still buried deep, making everything over-sensitized and on the edge of more than David can take. “I love watching you come, you’re so beautiful...” he hears Patrick mumble, breath heaving as his eyes bore into David’s, “I love you, fuck, love you so much.”

It’s his words that send David into oblivion. He’s crying out as bone deep pleasure rocks every cell of his body, fingers clenching the headboard so hard he hears his knuckles crack. His body bows as his orgasm crests, and he moans aloud as Patrick’s hands press into his belly to bring him back down to the mattress. But then, Patrick is sliding free of him, leaving behind a gentle ache that’s quickly replaced by warm skin and muscle covering him from head to toe, lips hot and demanding on his as Patrick wraps him up in the blanket of his body. It’s takes all of David’s energy to cling to Patrick as he’s kissed, with bones feeling like jelly and all of his nerve endings frayed and unwound. 

Patrick likes to kiss. David had learned that early on. Especially after sex. Even if all they had time for was a quick fuck, Patrick needed to kiss, always making sure they’d end up face to face no matter the previous position so he can catch his breath against David’s mouth. It’s a lot, emotionally, and took a bit for David to get used to at first, to let someone that close when you’re that vulnerable and stripped bare. But he realized it allowed him to tell Patrick with kisses how much he loved him before he had the strength to form the words. Now, every kiss feels like a declaration.

Patrick eventually loses steam, lips moving to David’s jaw before he’s tucking himself under David’s chin and spreading his hands up the mattress beside David’s head.

“You don’t play fair,” David whispers into Patrick’s hair, “pulling out the L word like that.”

He can feel Patrick’s smile as his lips turn up against David’s chest and he cards his fingers into the back of Patrick’s sweaty hair. He’s let it grow a bit long these past few months, giving a delightfully cute curl to the strands that David can’t get enough of. 

“I can’t help it, I just really love you,” Patrick mumbles as his lips press a soft kiss to David’s collarbone and David responds with a slight tug to Patrick’s hair. Patrick just snuggles closer, his weight heavy but not oppressive, and David really doesn’t want him to move, maybe ever. 

“I really,  _ really _ love you,” David counters, knowing his competitive man will want to win this little back and forth and is curious as to what he will come back with. But Patrick is quiet, lips moving against David’s skin as if he’s speaking, but no audible sound is meeting David’s ears. He waits to see if he’ll try to speak again, but he doesn’t and David soon realizes why. He’s fallen asleep. His breath is caressing David’s skin in slow, steady puffs and even though he’s not entirely sure if it’s even possible to love this man more, he thinks he finds a tiny speck of his heart to fill up and overflow with this moment. It’s the perfect end to a perfect night, even if he’s sweaty and sticky and really in need of a shower. That can wait. Everything but holding Patrick as he sleeps...can wait.

They’d first fallen asleep together even before they’d had their first kiss. It had been one of the last days before the store had opened and they’d been working all day, both agreeing to get dinner and come back to finish the last of the inventory before calling it a night. David had suggested they open a bottle of wine as time slipped past midnight, which they finished over the course of an hour as they sat on either end of the small couch that had been left by the previous owner and counted tiny bottles of eye cream and essential oils. When they awoke hours later, they were both turned towards each other, knees bumping and eyes blurry with wine-induced sleep. It hadn’t been awkward though and he remembers Patrick stretching as he laughed, and the warmth David had felt that he wasn’t quite ready to explain. 

Now, he doesn’t have to think about it or hide or deflect. Not with Patrick, not ever again.

“I love you,” he whispers, “I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [unfolded73](http://unfolded73.tumblr.com/) for really helping me get this fic where it needed to be.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [language-of-love](http://language-of-love.tumblr.com).


End file.
